SG12: Special Ops Team
by Agent-G
Summary: When things go to hell, call in SG12. A new team is formed to fight the Goa'ulds on a new level. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate-SG1 or anything related to it. This is just a work of fiction and I'm not getting paid, so NO lawyers.  
  
This takes place after the events of the time loop episode (I think it was called Try, Try, Try, Again if not then correct me)  
  
SG-12: Special Ops Unit  
  
Chapter one: The new team  
  
Jack was being called to Hammond's office. That was never a good sign. The General never called you to his office for a nice chat, it was always something alone the lines of we are in trouble, or you are in trouble.  
  
Jack really hoped it wasn't the second one. He hoped Teal'c didn't talk about what he did during the time loops to anyone. No way, he'd never snitch, goes against a Jaffa's warrior code. At least he hoped it was against a Jaffa's Warrior code.  
  
Jack got to the door and knocked.  
  
"Enter" Hammond replied.  
  
As Jack came in he saw the look on Hammond's face. Definitely a, we are in trouble call to his office.  
  
"What happened sir?" Jack went right to the point. There was no need to beat around the bush.  
  
"Jack, SG-12 just came back from the Gate. They were ambushed by a group of Jaffa, two of the members were KIA on world, including the CO, Lt. Smith's injuries cost him the use of his leg, and Sgt. Walters is requesting a transfer."  
  
"A transfer sir?"  
  
"Yes apparently that last mission was too much for him."  
  
Jack was now pissed "Damn it that the third team we've lost this month, what the hell is going on out there?"  
  
Hammond being forced to be the calm one being the CO and all, answered Jack with an edge to his voice only a commanding officer seems to get out to command respect and to indicate to the Col. To calm down. "I know Jack, it seems the Gould have stepped up their efforts to destroy any SG team they find. I've been talking to the Pentagon, and they feel we need to take a new action against the Goa'uld out in the field."  
  
"Meaning.what exactly?" Jack asked, vary interested in the 'great' ideas the Pentagon can come up with.  
  
"An idea for a new experimental team to be created. This team will compose of elite, soldiers that not only excel at intense combat, but thrive in it."  
  
"Sir I thought we already get the best people working here" Jack protested.  
  
"Col. The SGC does get the best 'regulation' soldiers, but the members for the new team will be a bit more.colorful than what we normally get." Hammond said while searching for a more kinder word. He'd read the files on some of the candidates. They were either slightly unstable, mavericks, rogues, or even all three for the love of God.  
  
"I take it there is no refusing this Sir?" Jack said with a defeated look on his face.  
  
"Your correct Jack, and the reason I'm telling you this is I need you to pick the four that will make up the new SG-12 team, which by the way is now going to be designated as a Special Ops team."  
  
Jack looked like Hammond had given him the death sentence. He was about to try and get out of it but Hammond was ahead of him.  
  
"Jack as my 2IC, I consider you qualified, for this duty and I've already had the files sent to your office. If you need any help I think you can get the rest of SG-1's help, that is all Col." Hammond then went back to working on some reports, obviously his why of telling jack that 'this discussion is closed' and that he better get a move on.  
  
Jack just stood there for a second, trying to think if there was anything he could say, but thought it would be better just to get to his office and face the firing squad.  
  
When Jack got to his office there was a mountain of files already piled up on his desk.  
  
"You've got to be KIDDING me!" He groaned. 'That it I'm being punished. I don't know for what, but I am.'  
  
Jack sate down on his desk and took a file from the top. 'This is going to take awhile." As he started looking for four people for this new team.  
  
Well Next up Chapter 2: The New Guys 


	2. The new guys

Thanks for the review guys, I hope you like this. Bug-eyed Monster: Thanks I couldn't remember that name, just what Jack said at the end of the episode and I thought that was the title. Anyways that's still one of my favorite all time episodes.  
  
SG-12 Special Ops Unit  
  
Chapter 2 The New Guys  
  
Jack had been at this for two days looking through the pile. So far he had three piles, one for hopeless cases, others were maybes and the last were the only ones he felt were good enough.  
  
That last pile was the smallest. It was only ten files.  
  
Carter comes in at that moment to check up on the Col. and see if he could use any help.  
  
"Sir" was all she says.  
  
Jack looks up and smiles. "Carter here to check up on the condemned?"  
  
"Just wondering how you were doing with the personnel files sir." She smiled at his joke, she would never admit it but she enjoyed his sense of humor at times.  
  
"You wouldn't believe some of these people that they sent me to review." Jack said with a note of discus, as he stretched back and put both hands onto his face.  
  
"Sir you must be exaggerating." Sam said not really believing him.  
  
He didn't respond, he just pulled a file from the hopeless cases pile.  
  
Sam looked it over. After a minute, both here eyes nearly went out of her head. "He really did THIS?!"  
  
Jack just nodded.  
  
"I see your point sir." As she placed the file as fare from her as possible.  
  
"I got it down to ten lucky people." Jack told her.  
  
"Well need any help for deciding the final four, sir?" Carter offered.  
  
Jack handed her half the files right them. "Please." He said.  
  
After a few hours of disusing and looking through the files, they had their final four.  
  
The Co of SG-12 was going to be a man from the Air Force. Major David Conner. He was serving in the special ops in the Air Force and Jack knew him from his earlier black op days. He was a good man, but had a problem with authority at times. But them so did Jack.  
  
The 2IC was a Marine named Capt. Jonathon "Jon" Hunter. He was a demolitions and explosive expert. Was had a purple heart and bronze star when he ran into hostile territory three times to rescue three fallen comrades, and had been wounded while attempting a fourth try.  
  
Unfortunately he was bused a few times for making unauthorized betting pools and poker games. And the business with that General's daughter didn't help matters. He also had a habit or hobby as he said of blowing things up.  
  
The next one was Lt. Katherine "Kat" Jones. She was an expert sniper with the Army Rangers. She was one of the top shooters in the armed forces and had won several tournaments.  
  
The down side for her was that fact she was a loner and didn't get too well sometimes with people she was teamed up with. This could be a problem but the times she did get along with the teams she was with went along smoothly.  
  
Jack hoped that she would get over these issues, or she would have to be reassigned.  
  
The last man was Lt. Tony Paulumbo. He was a weapons expert with the Navy SEALs. He was good with all types of weapons especially heavy weapons.  
  
Unfortunately, he had love for fighting. Even off the battle field. He was known to go to bars and actually START fights.  
  
All these people had problems but they were also the best. They were also survivors. These people had been in some of the worse battles, yet they always came out on top. And that what this new team was going to need.  
  
"Well I guess I'd better tell Hammond that we got our four." Jack said as he stood up and gathered the files.  
  
"And what a four they are." Sam said. "Air Force, a Marine, an Army Ranger and a SEAL."  
  
"Yeah they'll either kick a lot of ass, or kill each other." Jack said sarcastically.  
  
**Two days later at Fort McCloud**  
  
In a dark room with only a lamp over head the only light source several soldiers are playing poker. They had been playing for a few hours and things were going great until the MP's came in.  
  
The sergeant Spoke up as all the players turned around, to see who busted up the game. "Maj. David Conner, your to come with us."  
  
"Hey this is a legal game, the Co OK'd it." David told them.  
  
"We're not here because of this sir. You're being reassigned, immediately."  
  
'I'm WHAT?!" Davis couldn't believe he was being reassigned just like that. "To where?"  
  
"I don't know sir, you're just to come with us right now."  
  
**A Lake in the middle of nowhere**  
  
Capt. Jonathon "Jon" Hunter, in just his small rowboat was laying back, and waiting for the fish to bite.  
  
'Man it's been three hours and I still haven't had a bite.' He thought glumly. If he didn't get a bite soon he was going to have to pack it in. Just then his line started to go.  
  
He reached for his fishing rod and started to pull it in. Just as he was about the catch the fish his line broke.  
  
Jon just stood there, seething. "THAT IT, NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!" He reached into a small box in the boat and pulled out a grenade. "TRY THIS BAIT!" he yelled as he through it into the water.  
  
A few seconds later an explosion happened, and several fish floated to the surface. Jon was happy at that point and was gathering his fish when he heard a military helicopter coming.  
  
"Damn that's got to be a record, usually it takes them awhile to get to me when I set off an explosion."  
  
**In side a forest in the mid-west**  
  
Lt. Katherine "Kat" Jones, was alone. She liked to be alone it was comfortable to her. She was in her high-hide, waiting for the deer she was hunter to get into her line of sight.  
  
Suddenly all the deer scattered. She looked around and saw several soldiers and some officer going through the trees. They were not doing maneuvers, because they weren't even trying to be stealthy.  
  
Kat was now pissed. She not only was her solitude spoiled but the whole day was lost. Whoever these people were she was going to give them a piece of her mind.  
  
**In a holding cell at Fort Beadford**  
  
Lt. Tony Paulumbo had just finished one-hundred push-ups and was starting on his crunches. 'Man I can't believe I get two weeks in the stockades for one lousy fight. It's not my fault those Marines couldn't fight and some of them ended up in the infirmary.'  
  
His train of though was interrupted when the CO and some MPs opened his cell door.  
  
"Get up Paulumbo." His CO said his a trace of venom in his voice.  
  
"I thought I had over a week left sir?" Paulumbo didn't really care for his Co, the man was a ferret faced, jerk.  
  
"You're being reassigned"  
  
'Cool no more ferret face.' Tony thought, he had a huge smile at that though. "Where am I going, sir?"  
  
"Cayenne Mountain." His Co said.  
  
"The place where NORAD is. What the hell do they need someone like me there?" Tony couldn't believe it. Nothing happened at NORAD, at that moment he was considering staying in the stockade.  
  
Next up Chapter 3:Welcome to the SGC  
  
Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. 


	3. Welcome to the SCC

Thanks for the Reviews I'm glad your enjoying this.  
  
SG-12 SPECIAL OPS TEAM CHAPTER 3: WELCOM TO THE SGC  
  
It had been less than 24 hours and all four members were in the back of a military truck on their way to Cayenne Mountain. They hadn't spoken much to each other, they did exchange introductions, but they were all too busy trying to find out why they where being reassigned to a mountain.  
  
Maj. Conner was getting frustrated with all the secrecy. Everyone knew that that mountain held NORAD it wasn't a national secret. So the questions going through his mind were, why all the secrecy, why are a marine, a seal and a ranger here too, NORAD is manned by air force personal by both the United Sates and even had some Canadian troops.  
  
None of it made any sense.  
  
Capt. Hunter was getting a little antsy too. He always hated this kind of thing. Not knowing can get your people killed, and he REALLY hated being left out of the loop.  
  
"Okay that's it. Does anyone even know WHY any of us are here, because I think I must have missed the memo, or the meeting?" Jon said sarcastically.  
  
"I haven't even the slightest idea Capt.," The Major said with distain. He too didn't like being kept in the dark.  
  
"How about you two Lieutenants, know anything?" Jon asked his two other companions.  
  
Lt. Jones just gave a shrug and shook her head.  
  
"Damn, I was hoping someone would know." That was Lt. Paulumbo.  
  
"Well I hope they tell us soon all this waiting is driving me nuts." Hunter said while resting his head back against the trunk.  
  
The others just nodded in silent agreement.  
  
When they finally got to the mountain facility they were led up to an officer with two SFs.  
  
The Capt. noticed that they had no NORAD markings and that they had something called SGC instead. He looked at the Major and he gave an 'I-see- it-too-but-have-no-idea-either' look.  
  
They followed the officer through the facility. It was Lt. Jones that noticed that all the other members at NORAD were giving them a wide berth.  
  
"Why is it everyone is staying away from use?" she asked out loud to the officer.  
  
The three other, at this noticed it too.  
  
"Members of NORAD are ordered to either ignore and not to talk to members of the SGC unless ordered to, the General will explain everything down below." He said with a note of pride and a little smirk on his face. He knew full well everyone in NORAD was dying to know what went on under them.  
  
People kept disappearing, the President himself once went down there, people came up in body bags, repair parts were sent down way too many times, and a whole bunk of 'odd' things always seemed to happen from there.  
  
They travel down an elevator and then down another one. They finally got to some briefing room, with a steal shutter over a window, a long table with many chairs. At the end was a two star general that looked like he was waiting just for them.  
  
General Hammond looked up and watched them come in. First was a Major in his late 40's and starting to gray a bit at the hair. Next came a Capt. in his mid to late 20's he looked like a marine recruiting poster.  
  
Next up was a female Lt. with short brown hair; she was about the same height as the Capt. Lastly was an Italian Lt. He was obviously into body building, but not too much, he also seemed to have a scar over his eye you'd see from boxers and his nose was slightly off. Apparently it had been broken at least once.  
  
"Please have a seat." Hammond said.  
  
They all saluted and took up some of the empty chairs.  
  
"Now I know your all wondering why you're here. The Pentagon has decided to try to form a new special unit to be assigned under my command. This unit will be made up of experienced fighters who have seen heavy fighting and thrive in hostile environments."  
  
Now they were beginning to understand, as he spoke they all knew of the battles they'd seen and knew that they were good soldiers.  
  
"You've all have skills that are exceptional as well which has brought you all here to form this new unit." Hammond continued.  
  
"This is all good sir, but why exactly do you need an elite military unit, you're in a mountain sir?" Major Conner asked he was still confused as to this whole thing.  
  
Hammond smiled at that. 'Now comes the fun part.' He though to himself, he always enjoyed getting to tell people about the biggest secret in the world. He never got tired seeing their reactions.  
  
After about an hour of explaining about the SGC, the discovery of the Stargate, the first mission and about the Goa'uld, he stopped to check them out.  
  
They were all shocked to say the least. Lt. Paulumbo looked like he didn't believe him. Maj. Conner was also having trouble digesting the information. Lt. Jones was blinking a lot, but her face was neutral so it was impossible to find out what she was thinking. Capt. Hunter however had this huge grin of his face, and his eyes looked like a kid in a candy store.  
  
Well at least one of them is taking it well, Hammond thought.  
  
"Sir I don't mean to be disrespectful but.." Maj. Conner was having trouble to try to put the next part delicately.  
  
"But have you gone off your rocker?" That was Lt.Paulumbo. "SIR" he quickly added, not wanting to get thrown into another cell for insubordination.  
  
"Vary well if you would all follow me, I think I can convince you all." Hammond got up and went down into the stars at the back of the room.  
  
They all quickly followed him, and they found themselves in a room full of computers, but they froze when they saw through a window a giant ring with symbols on it. They also saw several men in uniform and weapons standing in front of the ring.  
  
"Begin dialing airman." Hammond ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Said and airman wearing glasses in front of a control station.  
  
They all watched as part of the ring started to move like a giant combination lock.  
  
"Chevron 7 locked." Came the airman after going through six others. They where amazed at what happened next. A blast of blue 'liquid' came out then went back into the ring, and there was a shimmering 'pool' now in the hole of the ring.  
  
"SG-3 you have a go." Hammond ordered from a microphone.  
  
The four stood dumbfounded as they watched the four men go though the 'water'.  
  
"Well what do you say now people?" Hammond addressed the four.  
  
Capt. Hunter had a huge smile on his face, and turned to Hammond. "Just tell me where I sign up sir." George liked his enthusiasm and hope the other would come around.  
  
"Perhaps you four should get something to eat, and you can digest the information you all just got also with some food."  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 4 GETTING TO KNOW YOU 


	4. getting to know you

SG-12 SPECAIL OPS TEAM  
  
CHAPTER 4: GETTING TO KNOW YOU  
  
The four of them were led to the cafeteria in the base. They hadn't eaten anything and did take some food but they were not really that hungry. In the last five minutes their entire world was turned upside down.  
  
Except for Capt. Hunter. He was eating regularly, and couldn't stop smiling the whole time. To him this was the greatest opportunity in his entire life.  
  
His attitude was really started to get to Lt. Paulumbo. "What the Hell are you so happy for, we just stepped into the twilight zone here, and we got a government agency that deals with frigging E.T.'s and we're at war with one of them!"  
  
"I know isn't it GREAT." Jon really couldn't contain his excitement. This was his dream.  
  
Paulumbo just looked at him, as if seeing something he didn't noticed before. "For the love of everything Holy, you're a Trekker aren't you?"  
  
"Hey I am NOT a Trekker, it is true I like Star Trek, but I also like Star Wars, Farscape, Babylon 5, and pretty much anything else Sci-fi related."  
  
"So you're a geek." Paulumbo stated.  
  
"Hey watch it Lt. or your gonna get a grenade shoved in a vary uncomfortable spot!" Hunter said as he pushed back his chair and stood up.  
  
"Bring it on marine, I eat guys like you for breakfast." Paulumbo said, doing exactly the same as Jon, and getting up.  
  
"That's enough, both of sit down!" commanded Maj. Conner. They both slower sat back down never taking their eyes off each other.  
  
"Now I'm not one to criticize a person's tastes, but at least I can say he seems to be handling batter than you are Paulumbo, so for now both of stow it."  
  
"Now I admit this is all overwhelming, but they seem to want us working here as a team, and I'm not one to disappoint Uncle Sam, plus this is most likely THE most important post in the entire freaking world. So I'm in, and it obvious that the Capt. is in, so what about you two?"  
  
Lt. Jones sat there thinking in silence, after a minute she spoke up. "I'm in, you're right about importance of this place."  
  
Lt. Paulumbo sat there still seething a little, with his arms crossed. "Alright I'm in, I would still be sitting in the stockade and serving under that jerk of a CO, and this Hammond guy seems a lot better than him."  
  
"You were in a stockade for what?" Maj. Conner asked him.  
  
"I got into trouble fighting in a bar again. I can't help it my dad was a middle weight boxer and I got his joy of fighting from him. Plus it's not my fault those marines didn't know how to duck." Paulumbo answered him in a mater of fact voice.  
  
"WHAT? What you were fighting marines?" This was Hunter, he got a little pissed that his fellow marines were being insulted.  
  
But before another fight could start up the Major intervened. "Hold it right there you two, I'm not going to let both of you tear each other apart."  
  
They both did their best to get under control again, but Hunter and Paulumbo were staring daggers at each other. 'Oh Lord this is going to be fun, what were they thinking making a team filled with members from different services.' Conner though to himself.  
  
"Okay, since I'm the ranking officer it seems that I'll be in command and the Capt. here being the 2nd highest ranking is most likely going to be my 2IC, so I'd like to know about you people personally, especially what you are experts in, because I don't have your service files, and I like to get a jump on this."  
  
"That and you probably want a little team bonding to happen." Said Paulumbo sarcastically.  
  
"Well that would be nice too, but I'm not getting my hopes up. So what about you Lt. what did the seals teach you to do?" The Maj. asked him.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered to himself. "Well sir, I'm a hand-to-hand specialist and I excel in heavy weapons, my favorite is using the M60, that's about it"  
  
"Well I always like to have some heavy fire power with me, glad your here, now what about you Lt. Jones?"  
  
"I'm an Army Ranger sniper, I also have some medic training and tracking skills as well." She said plainly.  
  
"Wait a minute, a ranger sniper? Weren't you that won that marksmanship award at that tournament last year?" Hunter asked her.  
  
"Yes, that was me, how did you know that?" She was curious because there were a lot of tournaments some times, and it was a year ago, people have a tendency to forget you after about three months. Hunter had a smile of his face at her question. "I remember because the guy you beat out of 1st place was a friend of mine, so if you can beat him you are definitely good."  
  
She gave him a nod but didn't say anything else.  
  
"You're a quiet type aren't you Lt?" Maj. Conner asked her.  
  
She gave a small shrug. "I'm more of an actions than word person sir. I'm just more comfortable on my own, it's one of the reasons I become a sniper sir."  
  
"Well then I won't hold it against you then Lt. just make sure you voice any opinions or ideas, I don't want a mute on my team, understood?"  
  
She gave a sharp nod, to acknowledge him.  
  
"Well now for you Capt. what do you bring to the team?" Conner asked of Hunter.  
  
"Well let's see, I'm a marine who excels in demolitions, explosives and sabotage." He happily stated.  
  
"Boom-Boom" Lt. Kat Jones said out of the bloom.  
  
"Excuse me Lt.?" Conner asked her.  
  
A small smile grew on her face then. "You wouldn't happen to Capt. Jon "Boom-Boom" Hunter would you? The same Hunter that blew up a chair with a General in it?"  
  
"Oh I heard about that from a friend of mine, only he said if was a Senator." Paulumbo said.  
  
'I heard that rumor too, but I hope it was just a rumor.' Thought Conner.  
  
"I didn't blow up the entire chair, just the legs and it was a Col. but I was going for this Major, but he switch chairs with him." Hunter said to them all.  
  
'Oh God no.' Thought Conner 'It was true and I got him on my team.' He put his head into hands right then and there.  
  
"Man I think I misjudged you Capt., anyone who does that has got to have the biggest set of steel balls on him of all time." Paulumbo told Hunter, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Hunter decided to change the subject before anyone asked about that time with that General's daughter when he was a Lt. and about that betting pool he had going once. At least the one that they had caught him running.  
  
"So what about you Major what do you do, other than lead?" Hunter asked quickly. "Well I did a lot of black ops, so if I told you I'd have to kill you." He said with a deadpan expression. "So let's just say I get the job done anyway I can and leave it at that."  
  
Suddenly they heard a voice talking to the Major coming from their left. "Well if it isn't Maj. David Conner. You never call, you never write, so how's the family?"  
  
They turn to see a man in fatigues, he had graying hair, a slight scar above his left eye, and had a patch on his arm that read SG-1.  
  
"Jack!?" Conner nearly fell out of his seat.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 5: ORINTAION  
  
Keep the reviews coming please. 


	5. Orientation

SG-12 SPECIAL OPS TEAM  
  
CHAPTER 5: ORIENTATION  
  
Major Conner couldn't believe it. Col. Jack O'Neill Air Force Special Forces, and one of his oldest friends from back in the day, here in a top secret facility that he was just assigned to.  
  
Jack smiled at his reaction of shock, they hadn't seen each other in years, in fact the last time they had seen each other David was still a Captain.  
  
"Well are you gong to say anything Major, or just sit on your six all day staring?" Jack playfully asked.  
  
Conner's brain starting working after the initial shock was over. He got up onto his feet and smiled. He walked over to his old friend and shook his hand.  
  
"Damn Jack long time no see. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Jack got a grin on his face, he was going to enjoy this next part. "I've been here for years David, In fact I'm the 2IC to Hammond and I command the flag-ship team of the SGC, SG-1."  
  
David took a moment a moment to take that in. "You mean you got out to other worlds and fight these Goa'ulds we heard about?"  
  
"Yep I do." Jack said happily.  
  
"It's amazing the Earth is still here." David said with a deadpan expression.  
  
Jack made a mock expression of hurt "Hey!" Jack knew he was joking, at least he HOPED he was.  
  
"So I take it you two know each other." That came from Capt. Hunter. Jack and David turned around to see the three officers giving curious expressions at their interaction.  
  
"Let's just say that Jack and me knew each other in special ops." Conner told him.  
  
"Let me guess, if you told us what exactly you'd have to kill us."  
  
"You got it Captain."  
  
"Okay I DO NOT ask not now or ever." He held up his hands up to his chest in a gesture of surrender.  
  
Jack gave a smile at that. He liked the Captain's sense of humor already. It reminded him a little of his own humor at times.  
  
"So" Jack clapped his hands together, "did you all come to a decision yet?"  
  
"Well Jack it looks like we all have agreed that we'll take the offer, just one thing though." David said.  
  
Jack a bit puzzled, cocked his head slightly. "And that would be.?"  
  
"Do we get to use any alien weaponry, I'd love to see what you guys have gotten from space." David smiled.  
  
Jack couldn't resist a laugh, after all these years David was still the same.  
  
"Yeah, we got a few things from our field trips, you get see some of them all tomorrow at 0800 during the orientation that your team will get under me and my own team."  
  
After a few more pleasantries with Jake, David and the others were given quarters on the base until they could get their own homes off base.  
  
They got a little tour of the facility so they wouldn't get lost and would know were to show up the next morning.  
  
***  
  
The next day they all got up early. They all had a slight trouble sleeping, but for different reasons. Maj. Conner was thinking about all the things he had learned, Capt. Hunter was too excited to really get some sleep. Lt. Paulumbo still slightly couldn't believe this was happening to him, and Lt. Jones was thinking about what kind of hostiles she would see, all she could come up with were what she saw in movies.  
  
After a quick breakfast in the cafeteria, they all made there way to a briefing room. Col. O'Neill was by the door to make sure they didn't miss it.  
  
As they entered they sat down and a man with brown hair, glasses and a lot of files under his arm came in.  
  
"A good morning, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, and I'm here to give you a more detailed description of the Stargate, and some of the cultures and alien life you'll meet."  
  
"Excuse me but what kind of doctor are you?" Ask Paulumbo.  
  
"I'm a doctor of archeology, I also study languages and cultures, why?"  
  
Paulumbo gave a small shrug, "Well I just don't see the point of an archeologist on a military base."  
  
Daniel always hated that people just thought that all the aliens they would encounter would speak English. Personally he put most of the blame on Star Trek.  
  
Daniel fixed his glasses before correcting him. "Well for starters I was the one who found out how to get the Stargate activated in the first place, and not all the aliens and people you will meet even speak English, and the fact that some of the planets have ruins from fallen civilizations, you WOULD need a linguist and an archeologist at some point."  
  
"Ah, point taken." Paulumbo said, he was currently reevaluating the value of someone like that on a base.  
  
Daniel then went into a history of the Gate. How it was found in Egypt, the first mission, when Apophis came into the SGC, the destruction of his two mother ships above Earth.  
  
He then went into the fact that most of the people they would meet would most likely be humans, whose ancestors who taken to that world.  
  
When he showed then images of some of these worlds, he could see their interests, except for Capt. Hunter, he was obviously slightly disappointed.  
  
Daniel decided to go to the part of the other aliens and their allies.  
  
He explained about the Nox, the To'Kra, Tollans and the Asgard. Captain Hunter laughed out loud at the description of the 'Roswell Aliens' as the Asgard.  
  
It went pretty well though Daniel this group was really paying attention, unlike a few others he could name.  
  
After Daniel was done, Jack came to get them and they walked off to Carter's lab for the 'science lessons' as Jack told them.  
  
Carter told them that the Stargate uses wormholes for travel.  
  
"What's a wormhole?" Paulumbo asked.  
  
"It's basically a short-cut in space so that you can travel faster than light, without really travel faster than light." This surprised Carter, because it came from Capt. Hunter.  
  
"That's basically it, in a nutshell Captain."  
  
While the Capt. had a smile on like he just become the teachers pet, the others were starting to think about taking up Sci-fi genre as a new hobby if they hoped to keep up.  
  
Carter then went into a lengthy and very complicated science on how the wormholes actually worked, and how they calculated new Gate coordinates.  
  
During this Paulumbo whispered to Hunter. "Do get any of what she's saying Sir?"  
  
"Unfortunately only every third or fifth word, I feel dumber just being in the same room as this woman."  
  
Paulumbo knew exactly how he felt, he knew he wasn't an idiot, but she made Hawkins look like someone with an average intelligence.  
  
When they got to the naquada and how it could enhance the power of certain weapons like explosives, Hunter got this look in his eyes like he was in love. 'I've GOT to try THAT stuff some time.' He thought to himself.  
  
After Carter, which the team felt was a very mind-numbing experience, they followed Jack once again to a target range, used for the SGC personnel.  
  
There they met a dark-skined man with a gold tattoo on his forehead, and was holding a large type of metallic staff.  
  
"And this people is Teal'c, he'll teach you about some of the weapons you'll be up against, and about the Jaffa.  
  
Teal'c bowed to them slightly with his head. He began to explain about the Jaffa, and their weaponry.  
  
When he got to the point about how he was in fact a Jaffa, he was slightly pleased at the look of shock in their faces, but with Teal'c he didn't let it show.  
  
He showed them the staff weapons and the zats. He was most impressed with their ability to use the weapons so well after just showing them. Teal'c could tell that these warriors of the Tauri were definitively as the O'Neill had once said, 'cream of the crop'.  
  
The rest of the afternoon, they had to look over all the mission reports supplied to them, so they would know about past missions and what to expect.  
  
It was almost as boring as Maj. Carter's talking about astrophysics, which they all made at least one comment on.  
  
Even though they were not yet done with their orientation, which they still needed to get a full physical and fill out certain papers that declared them official SGC personnel, they were all eager to get started.  
  
Most of them had started out feeling that this might not be a good idea to stay, but as they got through the day, more and more they realized that THIS was the place to be.  
  
This was definitely where they wanted to work. They had opportunities here to see and do things, that they had never dreamed possible.  
  
At the end of their first day, they couldn't wait until their first mission.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 6: FIRST MISSION 


	6. first mission

SG-12 SPECIAL OPS TEAM  
  
CHAPTER 6: THE FIRST MISSION  
  
~One week from last chapter~  
  
PLANET P47-281  
  
SG-3 the SGCs Marine combat unit lead by Colonel Makepeace was making their way down from the Gate.  
  
They were on a routine recon for the planet. The MALP showed no signs of life, and the area looked abandoned.  
  
But then again, Col. Makepeace had been working at the SGC for a few years now and they always seemed to be that way, at least until the shooting started.  
  
They were heading into a small valley that a flyby by one of the aerial probes found, there was some sort of ancient looking structure and they were sent in to investigate, and if it was friendly or just plain empty SC- 7 would be sent to study it.  
  
They had found a path in the forest past the Gate, leading down into the valley. They traveled in a standard pattern, with guns at the ready.  
  
There were too many places to be ambushed in a forest and with the Goa'uld somehow taking out several teams in the past month, he was not getting his team killed because he wasn't cautious.  
  
They were about over a kilometer from the beginning of the forest, when suddenly Col. Makepeace felt something was wrong.  
  
He tried to find out what it was, then suddenly he realized that the animals on this world had suddenly gone quiet. It wasn't the quiet around his men, it was quiet from all around them, all the animals especially the birds, seemed to suddenly stop.  
  
Col. Makepeace had only one thought. They were surrounded by something and they just walked into a trap. He hoped that when they out of this Col. O'Neill didn't learn of this, he'd never hear the end of it.  
  
He was about to turn to his 2IC and tell him to pull back for now when it happened.  
  
A shoot from a zat that seemed to come out of nowhere hit one of his men. Luckily he was only hit once, and wasn't dead. But by then all the Marines were taking cover.  
  
The three still up began to fire at the direction of where the zat shot came from.  
  
Suddenly other zat blast came from another direction, two of the Marines changed direction to face the new threat, but there was a problem. Even though they could see where the zat shoots were coming from, they seemed to come out of thin air.  
  
One by one the team went down until Col. Makepeace was the only one left. He couldn't understand why he couldn't see the enemy. Unless they were invisible or something. At that thought Makepeace had a cold chill run down his spin.  
  
What if they WERE invisible, but he didn't get to finish that thought as he was hit from behind from a zat and the world went dark to him in a flash of pain.  
  
SGC COMMAND 8 hours later.  
  
Hammond was at the control room looking at the Stargate as it was activated to P47-281. SG-3 was four hours overdue for a report, and Hammond needed to know what was wrong.  
  
As soon as the Gate was active, he moved over to the microphone that would send his radio message through the Gate, to be relayed by the MALP on the other side.  
  
"SG-3 this is Stargate Command report in." He waited for a few seconds then tried again. "SG-3 report." Still no one reported in. Hammond got that same feeling he got when things always went horribly wrong.  
  
"Anything from the MALP airman?"  
  
"Bringing up the video now sir."  
  
The General looked up at the monitor and could see the image from the other side. There was no trace of SG-3, but the MALP could only see so far.  
  
"Airman I want a aerial probe launched and all data recorded to be sent to me as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
SG-12 was currently in the gym. Lt. Paulumbo was hitting the punching bag, Maj. Conner was running a few miles on the treadmill, Capt. Hunter was lifting weights and Lt. Jones was spotting for him.  
  
Currently all of SG-12 not only had finally started to get a long a little more than David expected but going a full week without something to do other than read reports and these work out sessions were started to get on everyone's nerves.  
  
Currently he was trying to ignore the conversation going on.  
  
"Look I'll go over it once more, it goes Kirk, Picard, Sisko, Janeway, then Archer." Hunter said between reps.  
  
"But isn't Archer a captain before Kirk?" Paulumbo said.  
  
For a week Hunter had been talking about all the sci-fi he knew that seemed to actually happen in real life, at least from what they have already had read about.  
  
"Timeline wise yes, but in order of the shows no."  
  
Thankfully David Conner was saved from further hearing about this great 'debate' of theirs by an announcement from the PA system.  
  
"SG-12, this is Gen. Hammond report to briefing room in one hour."  
  
Everyone of the team froze, looking at each other silently asking, 'did you just hear that?'  
  
After a few seconds they got up and headed to the showers, and get ready, they were all hoping that finally they were getting a chance to do what they do best.  
  
1 HOUR LATER SGC BRIIFING ROOM  
  
The team made their way to the same briefing they had sat in a week ago, now however things were different, instead of being introduced to the SGC, they were going on a mission to find out what happened to SG-3.  
  
At the end of the briefing Hammond asked for any questions.  
  
"Sir I know my people are ready to go, but why now, usually you like to send new units into the field on an easier assignment, so why us? Why now?" Maj. Conner asked.  
  
"You're right, but right now all of my more experienced team are off-world right now, and since your people are supposed to thrive in this kind of assignment I see little choice in the matter. Beside I have confidence that your team will do it's best. Any more questions?"  
  
Hammond looked around and saw none. "Then you have a go, dismissed."  
  
And with that SG-12 rose up saluted and left for the armory.  
  
SG-12 entered the gate room, wearing the black SGC uniforms, since they would be arriving at night on the world.  
  
They each carried the usual equipment, such as MP5s, anti-personnel grenades, etc., with a few exceptions. Major Conner decided that instead of his trusty berretta he'd carry a zat, because of it carried a nearly exhaustible supply of ammo.  
  
Capt. Hunter instead of an MP5 carried an M16 with a grenade launcher attached to it, he also carried a few block of C4.  
  
Lt. Paulumbo carried an M50 machine gun, with extra ammo I his pack. Lt. Jones even though she carried a med-pack, and an MP5, she also had a rifle with a scope on her back.  
  
They arrived at the platform of the Gate, looking at the event horizon, they had prepared for this, but even though they didn't show it, they were all nervous as hell.  
  
They heard Hammond give the go command and they started up the ramp.  
  
"Well I always wanted to be an astronaut and see space." Hunter said to break the tension.  
  
"Really then why the Marines and not the Air Force?" Conner asked him.  
  
"Long story sir, I'll tell you after the mission."  
  
"Oh yeah, got to retrieve some lost Marines, this should be fun." Paulumbo said with huge grin on his face.  
  
"Hey I'll have you know that- " Fortunately for the rest of the team they had stepped through the event horizon and on to planet P47-281.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 7: MURPHY'S 4th LAW 


	7. murphy's 4th law

SG-12 SPECIAL OPS TEAM  
  
CHAPTER 7: MURPHY'S 4th LAW  
  
PLANET P47-281  
  
The team had just stepped out of the Stargate.  
  
"Whoa." Captain Hunter said. The others were also a little wobbly from their first time through the Gate.  
  
"You know you read about that, hear about it, but man." Paulumbo said to the others.  
  
"Alright people, we're here on a mission, night vision up." Conner ordered. They all placed night vision on, that attached to a holder on their helmets.  
  
Maj. Conner then gave the hand signal to move out. They made their way slowly to the edge of the forest and found the path that SG-3 used. Conner stopped them at the path.  
  
"Captain the Marines would have taken this path am I correct?"  
  
"Yeah, but even though there are supposed to be no hostiles, I doubt that they would just waltz through casually." Hunter told him.  
  
"So in other words they were most likely ambushed on the path." Paulumbo said.  
  
"Most likely." Hunter said.  
  
"So let's not make the same mistake shall we." The Major said. "Okay we'll head parallel to the path but keep thirty yards away from it at all times. Hunter, Jones you two have point. Paulumbo and me will watch our six."  
  
They all nodded and started off.  
  
They made their way quietly through the woods, always watching the area. About halfway to the valley Hunter and Jones came upon an encampment. They could see several Jaffa talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying.  
  
Conner and Paulumbo caught up to them, and they moved behind a fallen tree near them.  
  
The Major took out a small telescope the size of his middle finger and started to check out the campsite. "Looks like about ten Jaffa, I can't get a clear look at the markings on their head." He whispered to them.  
  
"So what do we do sir, go on, or take them out?" Paulumbo said.  
  
The Major was about to respond to the Lieutenant when he suddenly heard a nose to his right. The others heard something and readied their weapons. They didn't see anything.  
  
Lt. Jones looked closely at the environment. That's when she thought she saw a branch move, normally she might of thought it was the wind, but there wasn't any. She stared hard at the space.  
  
She could have sworn that she heard a slight shuffling sound, then she did hear the distinct sound a Zat makes when it was readied to fire. So she leveled her weapons and sprayed the area with fire.  
  
The entire team was surprised at her action, yet even more surprised when her bullets pelting off what seemed like nothing, soon a Jaffa materialized out of nowhere and fell to the floor.  
  
"JAFFA KREE!" A Jaffa at the site shouted, and all hell broke lose.  
  
The team turned back to the site and started firing at any target they could. Paulumbo's M60 took out several of the Jaffa warriors in a few seconds alone, but still the Jaffa fought back with their staff weapons firing.  
  
But the remaining Jaffa, touched something on their armor and disappeared. SG-12 had realized that the Jaffa had learned a new trick, and that they were in real trouble.  
  
"SG-12 FIRE AT WILL!" Major Conner ordered.  
  
They unloaded with everything they had at the campsite. Hunter even launched several grenades from his launcher at strategic locations, hopping to get the Jaffa. Several of the Jaffa rematerialized and fell the ground.  
  
When the shooting stopped they reloaded and made their way to the campsite. Conner looked around and counted the bodies.  
  
"I only count nine, one's missing." He said to his team.  
  
The others looked around and couldn't find the missing Jaffa.  
  
"Maybe he's still invisible?" Paulumbo said.  
  
"Jones do you....what are you doing?" The Major asked her.  
  
Jones held up her hand for silence, her eyes were closed and she was concentrating around the area for sound like before. The others caught on and readied their weapons.  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes and then suddenly the invisible Jaffa must have lost his nerve and made a run for it.  
  
"Over there!" she shouted and began firing, the others followed suit and they were afraid they might have missed, except they saw the flashes of their bullets hitting the Jaffa metal.  
  
"Jones, Paulumbo check it out." Conner told them. They nodded and looked for the Jaffa.  
  
Hunter and Conner looked around the campsite and at the Jaffa. They took several of the devices that the Jaffa had on them. Hunter looked at the symbol on their heads.  
  
"I don't recognize the symbol sir, do you?" Hunter asked his CO.  
  
He shook his head. "No it's hard to tell, we don't know every symbol for every Gould, and they all start to look the same to after awhile."  
  
Jones and Paulumbo had just returned. "One target down sir."  
  
"Good, let's move it people, we made a lot of noise and these guys must have friends in the area, and I for one don't want to be here when they arrive."  
  
They all started to move out and after about and hour came up to the edge of the forest. They looked down and saw the structure, from the UAV images. They also saw several Jaffa now on guard duty around the place.  
  
"Well there goes the element of surprise." Paulumbo said sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe not." Conner pulled out one of the devices that they had taken from the Jaffa.  
  
"Uh sir, your sure you want to fool around with that? For all we know it could explode if used incorrectly." Hunter said.  
  
The Major was about to give up when after he pressed on certain two glyphs the device kicked in and he vanished.  
  
"Okay maybe not." Hunter said, while waving his hand around where the Maj. Conner was.  
  
"Hey watch the hands, you nearly touched a grenade....I think?" Said his disembodied voice.  
  
"You think you mean you can't see anything on you?" Paulumbo asked him.  
  
"I can't see a damn thing of myself, I can't even find any of my weapons unless I'm already holding the damn things, or get lucky." Suddenly he reappeared again.  
  
"What happened sir?" Jones asked him.  
  
"Damn if I know, these things might be low on power, might be why those Jaffa weren't invisible." Conner said looking at the small device.  
  
"Well we got five left, so do we use them and hope they don't give out while we're in the open, or do we find another way in?" Hunter said to Conner.  
  
Conner thought about it, he looked around and there was no way they were getting in there any other way. "We try it. But we haul ass the entire way and try to stay as far as possible from the patrols."  
  
The others nodded their understanding. The devices were passed around, with the Major with the extra. He showed them how he activated his and they made their way to the shortest distance from the woods to the building.  
  
They waited for the patrols to move further away from them and activated their stealth devices and set out on a dead run.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER 8: INFILTRATION  
  
[Murphy's 4th law, When in doubt empty your magazine]  
  
Thanks for all the reviews: aLeX24 macisgate Teri Fi Tee Charlotte black leather Thietje Jnp Maria Bug-eyed Monster  
  
Hope I didn't forget anyone. 


	8. infiltration

SG-12 SPECIAL OPS TEAM  
  
CHAPTER 8: INFILTRATION  
  
PLANET P47-281  
  
The team had made a dead run to the structure, that looked like an abandoned temple of some kind, that is if the place wasn't crawling with Jaffa.  
  
The made it to the side of the temple without losing power to their newly acquired stealth devices. Luckily since they were invisible no Jaffa could see them, and the fact they couldn't see each other, that meant that any Jaffa that might be using the devices, also couldn't see them.  
  
Major Conner waited a few minutes against the wall of the temple. "Sound off people." He whispered, hoping they were close enough to hear them.  
  
"Right here sir." Hunter's voice called out in front of him.  
  
"Same here." Paulumbo said.  
  
"Hey watch the hands grunt!" Jones' pissed off voice said.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Jones, but I CAN"T see crap." Paulumbo said to her.  
  
"And that's the only reason I'm NOT going to make myself a pair of SEAL skin boots." She hissed back to him.  
  
"Alright, that will do, from now on people try to avoid each other. Now the closest entrance looked like it that way-uh" The Major gestured, but forgot they could see his hand "I mean to the North, so let's see if we can get in there before these things give out on us."  
  
They all silently made their way to the opening, but had to stop when a patrol of Jaffa came near the entrance, they all put themselves against the wall hoping that they would touch the Jaffa.  
  
They were talking to each other but since none of the team knew Goa'uld, they didn't know what they were saying, but they could tell that they were pissed at something. They input a code into a lock of some kind with hieroglyphs on it.  
  
As soon as they entered the door closed behind the Jaffa before the team could sneak in. "Tell me someone saw the code they used?" The Major asked.  
  
"Yeah I did." Captain Hunter said, he moved towards the device but bumped into someone first. "Hey!"  
  
"Ow! Watch it!" Paulumbo said.  
  
"And how am I going to do that Lt?" Hunter then cautiously moved to the panel, hopeing he didn't run into the CO or Jones. He slowly started to put the code in.  
  
"What's taking you so long Captain?" Paulumbo asked him.  
  
"I can't see my hand Lt. I don't want to touch the wrong one, I might set off an alarm." He said, getting slightly annoyed at this whole invisible thing.  
  
As he hit the last symbol, the door opened, and they moved inside, once in they made sure they all made it in, and were off again. They were moving down a hall when they heard a loud metallic marking coming from behind them.  
  
Four Jaffa came from a passage from behind them and made their way to the team, once again the team was force to push themselves against the wall.  
  
After they had passed they gently moved back into position, but suddenly without warning Paulumbo's stealth device failed.  
  
He looked down in surprise at seeing himself again. "Oh that's just great." Luckily the Jaffa were too far away to notice, and went down another path. Unfortunately two more came from a corridor and did see him.  
  
One of them yelled out something, and as Paulumbo drew his weapon, the two Jaffa went down, both hit with two zat shots. He turned around but didn't see where it came from, but he knew who had the Zat in their group. "Thanks Major, but I could have taken them."  
  
"Not with that canon your carrying, the whole base would could have heard that thing going off." Just then he went visible again. "Son of a-"Then the rest of the team also became visible.  
  
"Well so much for THAT advantage." Hunter said sarcastically.  
  
"Nothing we can do about it now Marine." The major then went over the other Jaffa and pulled their Zats. "We're going to have to go on stealth here people, so who needs a Zat?"  
  
"I got a silencer for my side arm sir, so I might not need one." Hunter looked to Jones who shook her head as a negative for a silencer.  
  
So the Major throw her and Paulumbo each a zat. Then fired one more blast at the two Jaffa to get rid of the corpses. They continued on without stopping, until they reached a fork in the road.  
  
"Okay we might not have enough time to look through the whole damn place like this. Jones, Hunter I want you two to take the left, Paulumbo and me, will go right." Conner looked at them to see they understand. "Good, remember stealth, and use the radio only if necessary."  
  
They all nodded in understanding and took off.  
  
They worked their way through the complex, avoiding fights whenever possible, but when they did have to neutralize any Jaffa they did it quietly and used the Zats to get rid of any evidence.  
  
Jones and Hunter were making their way through when he suddenly stopped. He turned to her and said "Is it me or didn't we just get here a little while ago."  
  
She looked around and shrugged.  
  
"Damn it, why can't these guys build these places where everything looks the same, I mean how the hell do these guys even know where THEY are going? Come on give me a road sign, a colored line on the floor, something!" He looked at her and saw that his joke didn't phase her.  
  
"You know you really need to lighten up a little Lt., it's not healthy."  
  
She just have him a look and moved on.  
  
"We really need to work on your communication skills don't we?" Hunter said not expecting an answer. They came up to another fork in the road. Hunter let out an exasperated sigh. "Great. So left or right Lt.?"  
  
She just shrugged. "Dose it really matter sir?" she said vary deadpan.  
  
"Guess not, well we've been taking lefts, so I guess a right is in order." So they went right. They continued on until they reached a door.  
  
"Finally something different." He walked over to a panel on the wall, as he placed his hand on the it, the door opened. They looked in only to see a whole bunch of Jaffa suddenly staring at them, from what looked like a barracks of some kind.  
  
"Whoa, sorry wrong door. We're looking just looking for the bathroom, don't mind us." Hunter said to them.  
  
"JAFFA KREE!"  
  
"Ah hell." Hunter said, then placed his hand on the device again and closed the door. "Jones shoot it with the Zat!"  
  
She did, and the device made a strange electronic sound and a little smoke came from it. Then they heard pounding of the Jaffa on the door.  
  
"Man I just hope that door holds them, and that there isn't another way out of that room."  
  
"I don't think we should be here to find out sir." Jones told him.  
  
"Good idea, let's get the hell out of here." Then they ran off and took the left they didn't take. "Remind me NEVER to take the right path again." She said to her. 'Man I hope the Major is doing better.' He though to himself.  
  
The Major and Lt. Paulumbo didn't run into any barracks, but were just as lost though.  
  
"Sir, are we lost?" Paulumbo asked him, hoping that the Major was better at directions then we was, which was one of the reasons no one in the unit let him drive, because he always seemed to get lost.  
  
Conner was silent a moment as he contemplated their position. "Sure." He hoped Paulumbo bought it, he didn't want to admit that they were lost.  
  
Paulumbo didn't buy it, but didn't say anything. 'I really hope the Marine and the Ranger are doing better than me and fly-boy here.'  
  
They suddenly saw a door open up and leapt into an alcove near them. They saw a Jaffa with a golden brand on his head, marking him as First Prime, being flanked by a few 'flunkies'.  
  
Golden-boy then turned to the two. "Stay here and guard the prisoners, I will be back with his lord Hur'c for further interrogation." He said sharply.  
  
The 'flunkies' stood at attention, as he left.  
  
Conner looked at Paulumbo and they both could see the same thought in each others eyes. 'Jackpot!'  
  
Conner turned on his radio. "Jones, Hunter, We've found the strays, we could use a diversion, think your up to it?"  
  
He waited for their replay. "Uh....sure how about locking a few Jaffa in the barracks?"  
  
"Well that would be a nice start for the escape so we got less guards chasing us so get on that, but I was thinking a little louder."  
  
Suddenly there was the muffled sound of an explosion and an alarm went off. The Jaffa said something to each other, and while some of them left, only two remained.  
  
Conner raised his eyebrows 'Damn he works fast.'  
  
Hunter came on the radio again. "Sorry, what was that last part again sir? I didn't hear over Jones' firing."  
  
'Then again...' Conner thought, he looked at Paulumbo and knew he must have had the same expression on his own face as he did. "You know I really don't think I want to ask them."  
  
"Good idea sir." Paulumbo nodded.  
  
"Just keep doing what you two are doing, we're going to try and get the prisoners." He said over the radio.  
  
"Roger that sir." They could now hear more firing going on in the background.  
  
He then put his Zat away, and pulled out his MP5. "Well we're not going to need the Zats at this point."  
  
Paulumbo gave him a huge predatory grin, and un-holstered his machine gun. "Let's Rock N Roll sir."  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 9:THIS IS A RESCUE? 


	9. this is a rescue?

Jnp: well here's the update, sorry if it's not fast enough, but I get either bored or am on a role with one of my other stories. Plus I always thought the SGC could use a team like this.  
  
Aru: Thanks for joining, glad you like it.  
  
Alexandra the Half-Wolf: yet another new face to the crowd, glad you like it.  
  
SG-12 SPECIAL OPS TEAM  
  
CHAPTER 9:THIS IS A RESCUE?  
  
The two Jaffa warriors never knew what hit them, Conner and Paulumbo came around the corner and opened fired, the Jaffa were down before they could open their staff weapons on them.  
  
The two members of SG-12 moved to the door. Major Conner noticed a device on the wall, it had a simple reflective sphere in the center. He then placed his hand on it, and suddenly the door opened.  
  
They both entered sweeping the room for hostiles, it seemed empty at first glance, it was just a corridor with what looked like cells on both sides, they made their way through and at the last set of cells found the missing SG team.  
  
"You guys ready for a jail break?" Conner said to them.  
  
The Marine SG-3 team all looked up in shock seeing one of their own team here. "Damn straight." Makepeace said getting up. "I was wondering how long it would take for someone to get us out of here."  
  
"Yeah well, we did a little sightseeing on the say where." Conner said with a grin. He looked at the controls for the cell, and looked almost exactly the same for the doors. He placed his hand on the device and the cell opened.  
  
'These guys really don't seem to believe in decent locks for doors.' Conner thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, we got two zats for you guys, and we took out a couple of Jaffa outside so the other two can take their weapons." Conner told them.  
  
"Where are the other two members of your team Major?" Makepeace asked.  
  
There was another sudden rocking explosion.  
  
"That would be them now." Major Conner simply stated.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile Hunter and Jones were currently running down the corridors trying to lose the Jaffa (at least those still able to chase them) running after them.  
  
They rounded a corner and ducking into a doorway and closed it behind them. They listened as the Jaffa ran past them down the corridors. They both let out a breath that neither of them knew they were holding.  
  
Jones looked at the Captain then. "Did you HAVE to use the grenade launcher at those Jaffa?"  
  
"Which ones?" He asked honestly.  
  
She gave him a slight scowl. "The FISRT ones, we could have just ran, instead the whole base knows we're here now."  
  
The Captain just shrugged. "Well first off, the Major wanted a distraction, and secondly there were around twelve of them, you think we could have taken them all out before more reinforcements came?"  
  
She only let out an exasperated sign and began looking around. They were in some sort of storage area filled with what looked like the Jaffa version of crates.  
  
They looked around for any other exit, but didn't find any, when they looked inside the boxes, they found a strange looking material.  
  
"What is this?" Jones asked Hunter.  
  
Hunter looked at it closely, and swore that this looked familiar, then it hit him. "Naquada! This place must be filled with it!"  
  
Suddenly he got a glint in his eyes that those that knew him well, knew it meant trouble. "Lt. do you agree that this base should be taken out?"  
  
She looked at him, with a raised eyebrow. "Yes sir, but we don't have enough fire power for that."  
  
Hunter got a predatory grin on his face. "Oh yes we do." He pulled out a block of C4 and set a timer on it, then placed it in the box full of Naquada and closed it. "Remember how this stuff is supposed to enhance things like explosives."  
  
She caught on to his line of thinking. "How much time did you give us?"  
  
"About two hours, that should be enough time. Come on lets go find the Major and the others, those Jaffa are most likely heading straight for them now."  
  
**** Fortunately the Jaffa that were chasing them were nowhere near the Major and the others, unfortunately another group did arrive and not alone.  
  
Just as the Major and the others had walked out of the prison, and had gathered up the weapons of the Jaffa guarding them, a group of Jaffa with golden-boy in the lead arrived and opened fire immediately.  
  
The SG teams dived for cover in back in the prison. Major Conner and Paulumbo set themselves up against each wall of the door and took turns firing at the Jaffa, who had them pinned down.  
  
"Nice rescue Major." Col. Makepeace sarcastically said to him.  
  
He was about to replay with his own smart-ass comment when all the firing stopped. Then they heard a voice that sounded like it was coming out of a hollow tube.  
  
"I am Hur'c, lord of this facility and keeper of her goddess' treasures, people of the Tau'ri, you WILL surrender to me, or face the consequences.  
  
Paulumbo and Conner peered out into the hallway and saw a man in flashy robes and a golden hand device on his left hand.  
  
Conner looked back to Makepeace. "I take it this is the snakehead in charge."  
  
Makepeace nodded his head. "Yeah, but from what we gathered he's not the one who owns the building, he's just looking out for it, for someone else."  
  
"By what he said a goddess no less." Conner joked.  
  
"Tau'ri you WILL answer me." Came the voice of Hur'c.  
  
"Here's your answer!" Paulumbo shouted and stepped into the doorway and sprayed the area with armor piercing rounds. Several of the Jaffa that were not fast enough to dodge the shots were taken out.  
  
Hur'c however had activated his personal shield and the bullets hit harmlessly against the energy. "Damn forgot about those." Paulumbo said to himself.  
  
Hur'c then placed his left hand up towards Paulumbo his eyes glowed in anger and a wave of energy was unleashed into Paulumbo's direction.  
  
He did his best to duck back behind cover, but the wave still hit him, and sent him flying into a wall. He made a grunting sound hitting it, and fell down hard.  
  
One of the members of SG-3 went over to check on him, as Makepeace took the position by the door he had, with a zat in hand.  
  
"How is he?" The Major asked.  
  
There was a groan from Paulumbo as he was helped up. "Damn...those things sssuck!"  
  
"You alright soldier?" The Colonel asked him, never taking his eyes off from looking out the door.  
  
Paulumbo grunted again. "Yeah I think so, just a few bruises, but I don't think I broke anything."  
  
Conner clicked on his radio then. "Hunter, Jones come in."  
  
"Hunter here sir."  
  
"Hunter we're pinned down, we could use some help."  
  
"We're trying to get to you now sir, we just found the place where we started from and are trying to make our way to you, could you give us some directions?"  
  
Conner looked at Paulumbo, but he just shrugged, and when he looked at Col. Makepeace, he just shook his head. "Don't look at us, we were unconscious when we were brought in."  
  
Conner silently swore to himself. "Hunter, Jones your going to have to do your best to find us, no one knows where the HELL we are."  
  
"Roger that, we had the same problem, we'll do our best."  
  
Then Jaffa staff weapons started to fire at the doorway again. They all ducked for cover, Conner sent a few shots back in return fire along with the Colonel.  
  
"It's going to be one of those days!" He shouted to Makepeace.  
  
"Horaw!" he answered. "Don't I know it!"  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 10: LET'S BLOW THIS JOINT 


	10. let's blow this joint

Sorry for the wait but I was finishing up another story, here you go.  
  
SG-12 SPECIAL OPS TEAM  
  
CHAPTER 10: LET'S BLOW THIS JOINT  
  
Hunter and Jones were running like hell trying to get to the others, that is if they could find them.  
  
They stopped at yet another intersection. "Damn it, we're getting nowhere fast." Hunter angrily said, they only had a limited time to get out of here before the place went up into the sky.  
  
Jones tensed up and looked like she was concentrating on something. "Hear that sir?"  
  
Hunter concentrated and thought he heard something, but wasn't sure. "Your ears must be better than mine, I don't think I hear anything."  
  
She pointed down one of the hallways. "I hear something from over there."  
  
He shrugged. "Well if you say so, not like we got any other options."  
  
They made their way down there, and as they traveled the sound of fighting became more and more clearer. 'Damn this girl was a hell of a set of ears.' Hunter thought to himself. 'Of course I got slight hearing damage from all those times being too close to explosions.'  
  
They rounded a corner and found them selves facing a group of Jaffa who had the Major and the others pinned down. Too bad for them a Jaffa spotted them and turned to fire at them. They both dodged behind the wall.  
  
Now the Jaffa were firing at both the doorway to the prison cells, and the corner Hunter and Jones were taking cover behind.  
  
Hunter tried to get a glance from the corner but every time he tried he got shot at. He knew that the others needed help right now. He got an idea it was a long shot but he'd done it before, although not standard tactics and the walls were a lot closer together than they were here he had to try.  
  
He clicked on his radio. "Sir this is Hunter what's your status?"  
  
The Major came on the line. "Paulumbo took a hit with that hand device, but he's fine, we're pined down and running low on ammo, but the others got Jaffa weapons."  
  
"Sir I have an idea, when I give a signal you come out firing like crazy, and we'll hit them from behind."  
  
"What's the signal?"  
  
Hunter couldn't repress his grin. "Oh you'll know it when you see it."  
  
"Knowing you I think I might, Conner out."  
  
He searched himself for a grenade, but found he must have spent them all. "Damn it, Lt. You got a grenade?"  
  
She handed him one of her last two grenades, and gave him a curious look. "Sir what exactly are you going to do, they shot at anything that comes out, and you'll most likely lose your arm out there."  
  
He gave her a cocky smile. "A little something I used for cases just like this." But added to himself. 'I really hope this works.'  
  
He took a step back from the wall and away from the corner. He had to calculate things just right. He pulled the pin and drew back his arm and let it fly with as much force as he could muster.  
  
The grenade sailed to the wall and bounced off, then rolled and skipped right in front of the Jaffa, there was a cry of warning but by then it was too late and the grenade went off.  
  
The Jaffa near the grenade were no more and the others were forced onto the floor from the force of the explosion.  
  
Jones and Hunter didn't wait any longer than the explosion and opened fired immediately, the others also took advantage of the stunned Jaffa and also opened fired. It was a turkey shoot from that point and the only one still standing was the Goa'uld who called himself Hur'c.  
  
His personal force field had protected him, but now found himself surrounded by the two SG teams. Though he wasn't about to give up, he raised his hand with the hand device, but Conner was ready for it.  
  
As soon as he saw the hand coming up to his team, he drew out his knife and flung it at the hand device. Luckily he had remembered the mission report on this little tactic made by Jack. Also he was glad in special ops they trained you to throw a knife, because he was sure without it, his knife wouldn't have stuck home.  
  
Hur'c gave out a spark cry of pain as the knife hit the device. They could see his force field flickering. They were ready to begin firing, but he turned tail and ran. Several shots went after him, but none made it through.  
  
Hunter and Jones went up to the Major. "Nice signal Captain."  
  
"Thanks sir, but we REALLY need to get the hell out of here, and back to the Gate." Hunter quickly said.  
  
Conner knew something was wrong. "What is it Captain?"  
  
"Well sir, we found a room filled with crates of naquada, and I thought that this place was better as a pile of ruble so I placed a C4 charge in it on a timer, in case we didn't make it."  
  
Conner took a moment to think about how big an explosion THAT would make. "Oh hell, how much time?"  
  
Hunter looked at his watch. "Just over and hour and a half."  
  
Conner looked at the people around him. "All right people we are out of here!" He looked to Jones and Hunter. "Please tell me one of you two can get us back to the door, I really don't think we have the time to go sight seeing around this place."  
  
Hunter and Jones looked at each other, trying to read each other's look. Hunter turned back to the Major. "I think so sir."  
  
He raised an eyebrow but let it go, it was the best they had. He nodded off, and they all started at a dead run trying to find the way they got in. All the while Conner silently cursing the Goa'uld for making all these hallways look the same.  
  
It took them twenty minutes and three wrong turns but they finally found their way back to the entrance they used. They opened the door and fount the outside was guarded by several Jaffa in the distance.  
  
"Nothings ever easy." Conner grumbled to himself. There was no way that they could make their way to the Jaffa before they noticed them. And it was only a mater of time before they turned around and saw them in the doorway.  
  
They could open fire but then every Jaffa outside would know their position. He was about to risk it when Paulumbo spoke up.  
  
"Sir what about our last stealth device?"  
  
He's forgotten about it. He quickly took off his guns, and drew his knife. He needed not only to be unseen but also unheard. He gave them orders that if all hell broke lose they were to open fire, and run like hell to the Gate and don't look back.  
  
He activate the device and hurried his way to the Jaffa. He had to do this quickly, but the trouble was he couldn't see the knife so he also had to guess where his strikes would be.  
  
There were four of them in total. He made his way to the one furthest (a couple of feet) from the rest, and who the others weren't looking at. He grabbed his mouth from behind and plunged the knife in several key areas in the back that were both lethal and the weak spaces in the armor.  
  
He let him fall to the ground with a thud to gain the attention of the others. They quickly turned around and went to examine their comrade. Conner took the time to do the same to the Jaffa in the back, but let him fall silently to the ground.  
  
When one of them stood up from examining their fellow Jaffa and turned around, he soon found his throat cut open. He frantically put his hands up to his throat and sank to his knees.  
  
The last one seeing this was about to shout out, but Conner plunged his knife into his neck before he could shout. It was all over in about a minute flat. He double clicked his radio as the signal to move, and hoped they wouldn't see any more guards.  
  
He looked around and there did seem to be less Jaffa outside, most of them were most likely inside looking for them.  
  
He made a run to the tree line to scout ahead, which was a good things because the last device shorted out as he reached it. He took cover and waited for the rest of the team.  
  
When they met back up they gave him back his armaments and they made their was as fast as they could to the Gate. It took them nearly the last of the hour before they came to the clearing and saw the Gate.  
  
"Hot damn I think we're actually going to make it." Someone from SG-3 yelled out.  
  
That's when the shooting started.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 11: MISSION'S END  
  
Yes I know cliffhanger aren't I just an evil, evil writer. 


	11. mission's end

SG-12 SPECIAL OPS TEAM  
  
CHAPTER 11: MISSION'S END  
  
When the shooting started everyone broke for whatever cover they could find. There were a few rocks just big enough to hide behind, while Paulumbo was behind the DHD, and several people were taking cover behind the MALP.  
  
"I KNEW this was too easy!" Paulumbo shouted out in no one in particular.  
  
The Jaffa had obviously been sent to watch over the Stargate, and were waiting until they were all in the clearing to start firing. They returned fire as best they could but the Jaffa had more cover from the tree line.  
  
"Anyone got a plan?" Hunter shouted. No one responded just yet. Conner was doing his best for anything that could get them out of this. If only there was more light, it did seem lighter out then when they started.  
  
In fact the shy was getting lighter, he looked around the horizon to see if the sun was coming out, or if he was just imagining things. The sun was coming up, it seemed too early for it, but then he remembered he WAS on an alien word.  
  
He looked at where it was coming up and smiled. It was coming up almost right behind the Gate, if he planned it right things could go just their way.  
  
"Okay people listen up!" He yelled out. "Paulumbo when I say so I want to dial us home, and hit the code for the iris. SG-3 you go first, we'll cover you!"  
  
They waited a few more minutes trying to save ammo and wait for the Major's signal. Hunter had used up all of his grenades for the grenade launcher, and Jones had used up all the ammo for her MP5 and was now using her rifle to pick off any Jaffa.  
  
Then the sun rose up just over the Stargate. For a moment the shooting from the Jaffa had gone quiet. The sun was just right and was temporarily blinding them.  
  
"Paulumbo NOW!" The Major cried out. Paulumbo quickly dialed in the address for earth, and as soon as the Gate activated he went for the GDO and punched in the code.  
  
"SG-3 MOVE OUT!" Conner shouted. SG-3 immediately set out for the Gate and jumped through.  
  
SG-12 then pulled back firing at the Jaffa, and finally they began to returned fire. A blast hit the rock that Hunter and Jones were hiding behind, and part of it exploded and shrapnel went flying and hit Jones in her arm, she was sent to the ground and glutched at her arm in pain.  
  
"Jones!" Hunter shouted at seeing her fall.  
  
"GO! Leave me!" She shouted back at him. He didn't listen, he went over to to her and picked her up, while Conner and Paulumbo covering as best they could from the Gate.  
  
"I don't leave others behind Jones." Hunter said to her as he helped her to the Gate. "Semper fi and all that."  
  
Suddenly there was a huge explosion from behind them. There was suddenly a huge fireball in the distance, and everyone looked at it, even the Jaffa. SG-12 took advantage of it and quickly made it back to the Gate.  
  
Paulumbo went through first since he had no more ammo left, then Hunter and Jones, finally Conner jumped through without looking back, as the Jaffa started shooting again.  
  
They all landed back on the ramp at the SGC, the medical team was already there and they helped the team down, and took Jones to the infirmary. The Stargate shut off, and they all made their way down.  
  
SGC INFIRMARY  
  
All of SG-12 had waited until Janet could look over SG-3 and to Lt. Jones. After that she got around to checking out the team for the post mission medical exam.  
  
"Well that was a fun trip." Captain Hunter said sarcastically.  
  
"Well look on the bright side." Conner said to him.  
  
"Your right, I did get to blow something up." Hunter said happily.  
  
"What! No I mean we got all of SG-3 out of there with no casualties and both a Goa'uld and their base is gone." Conner said back. "Do you have to blow up everything you see?"  
  
"I don't HAVE to blow up everything, I just like to."  
  
"YEOW!"  
  
Hunter and Conner both turned to Paulumbo's direction, they couldn't have seen because the privacy screen was drawn up.  
  
"You okay lieutenant?" Conner asked through it.  
  
"You know those stories were heard about the big needles sir?" They heard him say.  
  
"Yeah" They both said.  
  
"Be afraid, be vary afraid."  
  
None of them spoke at first, until Hunter spoke up. "I think I'd rather be back on that planet fighting the Jaffa." He groaned silently.  
  
Janet came up to them. "Okay you should know Lt. Jones is going to be alright but her arm will be in a sling for about a week or two." Then they all turned around when the screen opened, and Paulumbo walking out, with a slight limp.  
  
"Okay who's next?" She asked.  
  
"He is." Both Hunter and Conner said at once while pointing at each other.  
  
LATER IN THE BREIFING ROOM  
  
SG-12 was sitting in their seats, even Jones who was allowed to go, finally wrapping up their debriefing.  
  
"So the facility is destroyed?" Hammond asked them.  
  
"I saw a huge fireball myself sir, there is no way that place was still around." Hunter said.  
  
George nodded. "And you say those devices you brought back were able to make you invisible for short periods of time?"  
  
"Yes, but after they go out, we couldn't use them again, my guess is they ran out of power or short out if used too long." Conner told him.  
  
"Well I'll give them to Major Carter, and see if she can find out anything, then most likely they'll go to Area 51 for further study. I'm also going to want one of you to give Dr. Jackson and Teal'c a description of the Goa'uld symbol, I want to know who the Hell we were dealing with."  
  
"Well other than that a mission well done people. You'll have a few days of R&R and I think you should take it, dismissed."  
  
They rose up, and nodded to the General and they were off.  
  
LATER  
  
The team in their civilian clothes were gathered together at the main elevator.  
  
"So how's the arm doing?" Hunter asked Jones.  
  
"Hurts, but I've had worse." She responded.  
  
The other three all nodded their heads in agreement, they all had been hit hard at one time or another.  
  
"So who feels like celebrating?" Paulumbo said.  
  
Hunter shrugged. "Sure why not, I've been dying to see this place called O'Malley's, everyone here says it's a great place."  
  
"Sounds good to me, you coming Jones?" Conner asked her.  
  
She thought about it, but decided she could use the company for a change, besides she really had nothing else to do, and she was hungry. She nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Well it's settled then." Paulumbo said to them all.  
  
HAMMOND'S OFFICE  
  
Hammond was doing some last minute paper work when Dr. Jackson came in. He looked up at Daniel. "Can I help you son?"  
  
"Yes I believe I know which Goa'uld that base SG-12 went to belonged to." Jackson began. "I wasn't sure at first but Teal'c recognized it as belonging to Nirti."  
  
"I thought she was in imprisoned by Cronos, after she failed to assassinate her fellow system lords, during the summit we had here?"  
  
"Oh she is, but I think that base must have been a research facility for those stealth devices, to be used for her Jaffa."  
  
"Well that would explain how Jaffa got that technology, I take it the other system lords didn't know of it."  
  
"No apparently the planet is pretty much in the middle of nowhere with no strategic value to any Goa'uld."  
  
"Well then it's a good thing SG-12 destroyed that place, if she ever got out, and went back to that planet she could have come back with an army of invisible warriors."  
  
"Yes not exactly a pleasant thought is it."  
  
THE END  
  
Or not if I can think of anything for a sequel, if you have any ideas, any at all please tell me, I might actually write a story on it, and yes I will give you credit for it. :) 


End file.
